silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Joining As An RPer
Joining As An RPer (invite only) RP Qualifications # An applicant who joins as an RPer (as opposed to an artist or writer), join the group with the intent to only be active in roleplaying. Naturally they are free to contribute to the group with writing or art if they are able to produce it, but their main mode of contribution will be through their RP threads and participation in RP events. # RPers must have a DeviantArt account in order to formally join the group, and so that they can have a place to post and submit their fully edited and refined RP documents to the group. The RPer must also have a Telegram and/or Discord account in order to participate in RP events and to join the main group chats. RP can happen over messengers, Google Docs, or the forums. # Currently RP applicants can join the group through invite-only. In order to qualify for an invitation, one person already in the group must be willing to vouch for them and they must have at least 3 samples of their previous RP experience available to display to the mods for approval. While their application is in the process of being approved, they are free to hang out in the New/Potential Members Telegram chat group until they are formally accepted into the group. This chat allows the mods to see how well the potential member will get along with everyone but also allows for them to ask any questions they may need answered. # Once in the group, the content produced by RPers will be held to the same standard of quality as the rest of the group. All documents submitted to the group such as for a challenge (which can be RP'ed) must be edited to the best of the RPer's abilities. Good grammar, spelling, and diction are taken into account, but so is the understanding that an RPer may be ESL (English as a Second Language). If this is the case, then please be sure to mention this to the mods when submitting an application. The Application # A formal application can be submitted for the mod's observation in the following ways: ## Can be posted into a well-organized Google Doc and shared with the mods via the New/Potential Member Telegram chat group. (Ask your voucher-friend for an invite to this chat group.) ## Can be posted into a well-organized note to the DeviantArt group itself. # So what to include in your application as an RPer? ## At least 3 short examples of a previous RP from another group or partner. This partner doesn't have to be the same one vouching for you in the group but it helps! ## Examples need to be a minimum of 1200 words. You can provide longer examples if you like, however there must be at least 3 of them. ## Mention somewhere who is vouching for you. This person must already be a member of the group. # Once a member of the group, the RPer can begin building their character and will have access to all areas of the group, including the main chat, the DA page, forums, etc. = Earning Silvers So if an RPer doesn't earn Silvers through submitting content such as a short story or visual art piece to the group then how do they earn them for building their character? And in that vein, how do they count as being "active"? Observe the following: # RPers can earn Silvers in the forums by completing an RP thread and showing the thread to a mod. # If the RP takes place over Google Doc or Telegram, it can be edited, posted to DA, and submitted to the proper group folder. When editing RPs please remember to remove all tags and to make the narrative sound as unified as possible. Also please be super mindful of grammar and spelling. If you edit and post the document yourself, you'll receive one extra Silver for your trouble! # RPers can also gain Silver by participating in RP events. These are usually "tabletop" style chat RPs that take place over Telegram. There is a GM and game mechanics come into play here. At the end of every session, the GM will distribute Silvers to the players. Resources If you are wanting to join the group as an RPer, here are some links to some important resources, in no particular order: Code of Conduct - Of particular interest would be the section on roleplaying etiquette Werewolves and You - A Guide to Werewolves in Silver & Bone Magic Errata - A Guide to Magic And Its Function In Silver & Bone The Fate System - Game Mechanics for Formal RP Events Character Creation - Getting Started In SnB Telegram download - grab your Telegram client here. The Silver & Bone DeviantArt Page - make an account and submit an application with the above information included. Silver & Bone on Proboards - the all-important RP forum Category:Character Creation Category:Membership Category:RPing Category:How to Join